Kiseki
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Joy to the world! As Christmas slowly rolled about, so does the festive practices of the Ghost Guild; the annual gathering, the giving of presents, and the mistletoe hanging from every room's ceiling. However, Emperor Sutoku seems intent on making Professor Yata become his... for some particular reason. And rumour has it that Yata has something in mind, too...? -HARD YAOI


_Kiseki_ = Miracle

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry (extremely _fantabulously_ late) Christmas and a reaaaally late Happy New Year!?**

**Finally, another story! I haven't been writing in ages due to studying for O'levels this year (2015), so I'll be going on one heck of a hiatus! I hope this story is actually decent since I haven't written hard yaoi in like, FOREVER! *shot***

**This is dedicated to the most wonderful AGG writer Akasha1908, who has been constantly supporting me even though I was so fricking god damned shy to write lol! This story is set in her world, so if you've been reading her works, you'd understand the characters that show up here! ;D I seriously hope you will enjoy this, Aka-kami! *bows x18371892***

**(I hope my writing doesn't make people cough up blood and die, though orz...)**

**Happy Holidays! ;D**

* * *

><p>As the autumn heat burned away into everyone's minds and drifted out of sight, winter immediately rolled into the scene. Snow rained gently from the sky, and icy blue flakes danced merrily in the cold wind. The ground and the roofs of buildings, as usual, was covered with a thick layer of snow and continued to build up.<p>

However, despite the snow that restricted movements, it certainly was not a challenge for the Ghost Guild. In fact, practically the _entire_ building was shimmering with golden light from the inside as the ghost agents, daemons, and everyone affiliated with the guild slowly gathered to celebrate the eve of Christmas. It was also one of those days where the Ghost Guild was the noisiest place in the entire place. It wasn't as if there were any houses nearby anyway...

_Knock knock!~_

"Professor Yataaa?" the chirpy voice of Shao echoed through the wooden door. "It's Loli Lolita, here for the Christmas party!"

"Oh, Shao! Coming!"

Yata hurriedly walked to the door and turned the brass doorknob. In no time, the human child had leapt into the warm caverns of the Ghost Guild, landing playfully on the floor rug.

"_WARMTH_!" she shrieked happily, albeit too loudly.

After a few moments of laughing and rolling about, she finally sat up and brushed her hair in an attempt to remove any specks of dusts stuck in her hair. This week, the ends of her hair were dyed a striking scarlet. Yata could not help but chuckle as he closed the door shut and ruffled her messed-up hair. Despite her incredible weaponry talent, she was still a child after all.

"Professor, Kill Girl and Aka said they'll be coming over soon! They just have to deal with some personal matters!"

_Kill Girl and Aka...?_

"..."

_Of course!_ Yata mentally slapped himself in disbelief. _Nina and Akasha!_ He had totally forgotten that he was dealing with Shao here!

"Oh, oh! And Sinny said he's on the way!" The child's face lit up like a Christmas star, shining brightly as she looked up at Yata innocently, totally oblivious to the professor's speechlessness just slightly earlier on. "I think that's all... I think!"

"Great, thank you Shao," Yata smiled. "You're the first of the ghost agents to arrive, actually. The Meal Maidens have made a tad too much food, especially snacks, so you can help yourselves to the extra in the kitchen if you want!"

"Really?! Yaaay! Thank you Professor!"

Yata watched the prodigy skip cheerfully towards the direction of the kitchen, making sure she did not bump into anything of the sort. After all, when she gets too excited, nothing could stop her. It was the same with her talent for forging weapons and devices; once she gets inspired, she would immediately get down to sketching it out and creating it in her spare time.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open, catching his eye almost immediately. The figure that emerged from the doorway was none other than...

"Shao, watch out!" he shouted out frantically.

But it was too late. The child, out of excitement, had accidentally bumped into the newcomer.

"Ow... I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright..."

Her voice trailed off as she stood in silence before the overwhelming presence of Sutoku that towered over her. The emperor stared quietly at the child, seemingly watching her in sheer amusement as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, her gaze immediately directed towards the floor. She nervously pulled at the sleeves of her woollen sweater, as if making it serve as a distraction to divert her attention from the current situation.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lord Sutoku!" she whimpered, just like a small animal awaiting its punishment. "I didn't mean to run into you! Please forgive me!"

"... It's fine," he replied nonchalantly. "It couldn't be helped anyway. Run along, child."

With a quick nod, Shao immediately ran off without a word into the direction of the kitchen and shut the door behind her. Sutoku then made his way cooly towards Yata, smiling as he did so.

"She seems to have a crush on you, Sutoku."

Sutoku simply nodded. "And what about it, Yata?" He smirked smugly. "Jealous?"

"Don't be silly!" Yata almost choked out in shock, but tried to cover it up after that. "Who would ever be jealous of you?!" He then turned his back towards the Phantom, making an effort to ignore the latter while pretending to mind the Christmas tree. For a moment, he had thought his cold shoulder had worked, until he felt hands snaking around his waist, much to his not-so-pleasant surprise.

The Anima cleared his throat. "What do you want, Sutoku? You do realise we're in open area, right?"

"... You know what I want best."

"Are you an idiot? There isn't any possibility of me knowing anything! You're out of your mind!" As he spluttered, Yata's cheeks slowly became heavily flushed, and while it was a normal occurrence when he seriously blew his top over matters in the Guild, he silently prayed that Sutoku would not notice it.

"... You know, you're getting awfully agitated for someone who makes clear-cut decisions that brought the Guild's state to where it is now," Sutoku mumbled as he leaned forward, his breath brushing against Yata's reddened ear. "Even more agitated than how you become angry at something on normal days. And on top of that, on a joyous day such as today."

"You're imagining things, Sutoku. As you can see, I'm perfectly..." He hesitated for a moment. "... _Calm_."

Sutoku let out a low chuckle. "Liar," he smirked. "You know you want me, Yata. Give it up." He pushed Yata's long white locks away, before letting his tongue run along the surface of the Anima's nape and gently sucked on it, sending electrifying shivers down the latter's spine but made no response. When Yata made no move to resist, Sutoku spun his body around and leaned forward to capture his thin lips with his own.

"Wait-!"

Yata tried his hardest to push the Phantom away, but in the end, his lust eventually overtook him, sending him spiralling down into a sea of abyss. He clutched at Sutoku's greyish hair tightly, pulling him closer as their lips sloppily slid over one another, again and again. He wanted to shove the Phantom away and slap him on the face, but in the end he lacked the strength to do so.

_And so, he continued to fall..._

As Yata continued to drown in the building passion, he could not help but wonder; was he losing total control of himself? For all these years he had suppressed it after Sutoku's betrayal towards him. Sure, he was heartbroken to the point of being suicidal, but in the end...

He still could not forget him.

Not after all these years.

"S-Sutoku," he gasped softly as he clung to the said daemon. "N-No more... There's a child here-"

"She's already 16, for god's sake, Yata!"

"That doesn't mean we can do this kind of things in her presence! Even though she's not here now! Have you no absolute shame?" Yata frowned as he mustered up the strength to push Sutoku away, but he would not budge an inch.

Sutoku chuckled as he pressed his forehead against Yata's. "Heh, how amusing. First you clung to me like the world was going to end without any resistance as I ravish you with love, and now you reject me?"

"Sutoku," Yata interjected flatly, "Look, I..."

The Anima took in a deep breath, calming his nerves, before raising his head to speak in a solemn manner.

"I still haven't forgotten the day you betrayed the Guild, even though you swore to me you wouldn't. You... were the one who scarred my soul, and when you got held down and brought back, everything just... came rushing back." He took Sutoku's hand in his and placed it against his chest where his heart was. "Everything; pain, sorrow, worry, relief, anger... All of them just came back. Even now, I'm still so hesitant about whether I can really return to your side, without compromising anything."

His voice was quiet. "So..."

Yata looked up into Sutoku's dark eyes, unable to discern any emotion from them.

"Don't make my heart ache more than this."

"..."

Sutoku watched silently, his eyes softening as he watched crystalline tears fall from the corner of Yata's eyes. He sighed, gently cupping the Anima's teary face and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his eye. His act of betrayal years ago was most certainly unforgivable. If he could receive the death sentence, he would have gladly accepted it by all means. But Yata was the one who persuaded the Council to give a more lenient punishment. And so, he was forced to continue living while chained to the guild. Even if it was annoying as hell, for him, just seeing Yata was already more than good enough. To have him disappear from his life would be mind-blowing, devastating, even.

_After all this time, he's still so soft inside..._

"... Yata, I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice laced with guilt. "I know nothing I do will make you forgive me... But we still have the future ahead of us. And I want to be by your side, for better or for worse, until the world ends." His arms embraced the Anima tightly and flinched ever so slightly as he buried his face in Yata's silky white hair. "It probably would not serve as enough repentance, but I would still continue to love you. Even to the ends of the abyss."

"... Sutoku."

Yata pulled away from Sutoku's grasp and looked up at the latter's softened face. Gently, his fingers lightly caressed the contours of his face, and stopped when the Phantom held his hand in his, and had begun leaning forward to give another kiss. Their lips were just brushing against each other when suddenly...

_BAM!_

"We're here!"

The distant voice of Akasha echoed across the entire lobby, startling Sutoku and Yata, who were just standing before the Christmas tree at the very corner of the lobby. Shocked, Yata instinctively pushed Sutoku away and smoothed his own yukata, before running to the door to greet the newcomers.

Sutoku watched the Professor greet ghost agents Akasha, Nina and Sin, pouting slightly in disappointment. They were so close to just one step forward! One step closer to mending his relationship with Yata, even if it may be incomplete in the end. But it could not be helped, for they still had their own daily lives to attend to.

"Besides, things always become more exciting when the night falls..." he mused to himself as he turned around and sailed away, a smug smile gracing his lips.

"Yata's mine, after all."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Professor Yata..." Akasha began.<p>

"Yes?"

"Is it just me, or is there... a red spot on your neck?"

"Wha-?!" Instinctively, Yata slapped a hand to the nape of his neck, where Sutoku had kissed earlier on.

_He couldn't have...!_

"Oh, that, it's nothing," Yata lied with a small disarming smile. "It's just an itch spot."

_... That bastard! _

"Really? Shouldn't you get it treated, then?" Akasha asked in genuine worry, however her grinning face of amusement pretty much said otherwise.

"Oh, no worries, Akasha, it'll be perfectly fine, as you can see." Yata said cooly before turning around on his heels and leading them into the main hall, while silently gritting his teeth in unseen annoyance.

_I'm going to have to whack him later! Just you wait, Sutoku! D/:_

* * *

><p>With countless waves of alcohol the adults chugged down, many games they played to lighten up the mood, and a resounding countdown, the clock struck twelve as everyone threw their hands up in delight.<p>

"3! 2! 1! _Merry Christmas_!"

After scampering up and down the hallways, everyone then began to pull out their presents, preparing for the very final event before the end of the party. The presents were then placed under the Christmas tree, each marked with a different number. It seemed as though the tree was drowning in a flood of presents, though...

Holly the Reindeer then happily bounced about to each and every agent and daemon, holding a box full of slips of paper. Each slip contained a number, and whoever got a number would get a gift that was marked with the same number.

Ikutachi was the first to draw a slip of paper from the box. Upon flipping the slip over, he started blankly at the number, as if he did not know what to make of the result.

_The slip showed number 69._

"..."

Barbatos was looking at the slip as well, and he too, was silent. Though both did not say anything, it was as if they were communicating through each other via a means of telepathy, judging from their ever-changing expressions. Before they knew it, Holly was already standing before Ikutachi, handing him a present.

"Here! Number 69!"

With bated breath, the Anima slowly took the present, and began to peel off the wrapping paper. When it was removed, what sat in his hands was...

...

... A set of lingerie.

Barbatos looked as if he was going to die from suffocation as he began to choke and look away, while Ikutachi simply sat and stared long and hard at the outstanding box of women's nightwear. He then sighed with a smile of resignation and set it away in the sleeves of his kimono.

"... Getting feisty ideas, aren't we, Phantom?" Ikutachi mumbled calmly as he looked away, his face tinted a lovely shade of pink.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Iku." Barbatos smirked. "After all, we're just getting started."

"... See you later in the room, then?" A smug smile was plastered on the Anima's face.

Coughs resounded as the rest of the ghost agents and daemons diverted their gaze from the couple, trying their best to hold down their laughter as they returned their focus to the present-giving event. Honestly, at times like this, the romance just spills in without warning, but everything would become much more entertaining soon after. For example, Akasha got a storybook, Nina got an entire (BL) manga series, Sin got a protective barrier device that could be set up and deactivated at any point of time, and Shao got a small simple set of pencils. Heck, as ridiculous as it may sound, even Forcas, one of the most honourable knights from hell, somehow got a huge tin of shoe polish, probably enough to last an entire year or two.

The entire room was filled with joyous laughter as all agents and daemons began to wander around, curious whom their gifts have been given to.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look Saizo!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at a small handmade snow globe that rested in Saizo's open palms. "You got my present!"<p>

"Why would you even give a snow globe to somebody? That's just ridiculous, Sasuke. It's not like it's much use anyway..." Saizo pinched Sasuke's cheek playfully as he sighed. "Well, thanks, I guess. It's beautiful. Really." He smiled cheekily as he placed a small kiss on the other ninja's cheek.

"Idiot, what are you doing in public?!" Sasuke hissed, his cheeks flaring crimson. He then took his present from Holly with excitement, pretending to ignore Saizo's somewhat flirtatious advances.

"I can't wait to see what I've received!"

When he unwrapped the present, the sheer spectacular presence of it simply blew the words out of his mouth, rendering him at a total loss of words.

"W-What..."

Saizo peered over the blonde ninja's shoulder. "Oh, it's my present," he said simply, a smirk gracing his lips. "Amazing, eh?"

"..."

"..."

"... _SAIZO_!" Sasuke shrieked hysterically, as if he was going to flip the entire building and punch a solid hole in the ground. "I know it's Christmas, but a _vibrator_?! Have you no shame?!"

Saizo winked. "You didn't have to be so loud about it. Besides, since it happened to come to you, I guess this is fate, eh?"

"Fate my ass! You made sure this came to me, didn't you?!"

"No, I didn't?! Practically almost Master Akasha's whole mansion is filled with gays, so I-"

"I'm going to throw this away later!" Sasuke huffed angrily, his cheeks burning red, as he tucked the embarrassing gift into his pocket, while eyeing Saizo's face with a cold glint.

"... You say that, but you still kept it."

"There's something called '_manners_'!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Saizo smiled as he pulled Sasuke close to him by the waist, taking him into a small embrace. "I'll make sure to return my utmost gratitude later, so make sure you don't really trash that. After all..." He pulled away, his lips brushing against Sasuke's cheek. "I love you."

"..."

Sasuke hid his burning face in Saizo's toned chest, not moving a muscle. "... Can we go home now?" he mumbled, or rather, _whimpered_, his voice wavering as they stood still in the middle of a busy crowd.

"Soon," Saizo smiled. "It's about to end."

* * *

><p>As the party drew to a close, the daemons and their respective masters began to part ways, back to their own homes and await the morning sun. Some people were having trouble, though...<p>

"Canopus, y-you're hopelessly drunk!" Rhongomiant shouted frantically as he dragged the woozy Divina out of the door while supporting him with his arm over his armoured shoulder. From Rhongomiant's left ring finger shone a gold band that gave off a brilliant shine. "Get yourself together!"

"God, nooo~" Canopus mumbled as he leant against his lover for support. Just then, with a shift of his foot, he carelessly stumbled on a small rock and fell towards the ground, pulling the Anima down with him. Fortunately, Rhongomiant was physically strong as a royal knight; otherwise the consequences would be unimaginable.

"For goodness' sake, Canopus!" Rhongomiant grumbled as he stood upright and continued to help the said Divina along the path. "Gosh, if I had known you were going to be like this, I should have stopped you from drinking so much!"

"Same situation, Rhongomiant?"

The Anima turned his head around to find Bunchu and Leo, both from under Master Akasha's wing. The Anima could see that like Canopus, the Celestial King had his head hung low, while groggily swaying side to side. It was more than obvious that Bunchu was having a hard time maintaining his balance.

"I can't believe it," Bunchu groaned in exasperation. "Sure, Leo's a king all right, but he could have just thrown away that damned pride of his, instead of continuously chugging down mugs of alcohol to show his might! Does he realise how freaking _heavy_ he is?!" he grumbled in annoyance as he continued to drag the drunken king along the ground.

"_If I hadn't learned how to control my liquor_," Rhongomiant thought, sweat dripping down his temple, "_I probably would have been in the same situation. Who knows what'll happen, then..._"

"Rhongoooo~" Canopus moaned sweetly. "I'll make sure to give you lots and lots of looove~ when we get baaaack~"

"Idiot, what are you saying?!" the Anima cried out in surprise, his face turning reddish in sheer embarrassment. He then turned to the king and his tutor and made some sort of a bowing gesture. "W-We'll be moving on now. Excuse us, Bunchu."

"Sure thing. Don't fall," Bunchu called out as he watched the two hobble away into the distance. The moonlight illuminated the path ahead of them, immersing both of them in a silvery light. He smiled as he trudged behind Akasha's crowd of daemons, continuing to make his way back to the mansion with the king.

Leo then stirred uncomfortably in Bunchu's grip. He slowly looked up and pressed a hand to his forehead as he blinked several times.

"Ugh..."

"My king, are you sober now?" Bunchu gently helped Leo stand upright.

"My head... hurts..." he groaned.

"You drank a little too much, my king," Bunchu sighed with a smile. "It couldn't be helped. Come, let me help you."

"... Thanks." Without further words, Leo then lowered his head and leant against his tutor for immense support. Bunchu chuckled. _The king could be such a child sometimes, relying on others..._

* * *

><p>Yata watched from the door as the last few daemons and their masters departed from the Ghost Guild. He sighed deeply as he shut the door behind him. It had been a long night, after all, and he was aching to get some sleep. He then started making his way to the stairs...<p>

"Yata."

Shocked at who might still be here at this hour, the Anima spun around on his heels, only to relax his guard when he found Sutoku standing just before him.

"What's the matter? It's really late already..."

"I want you."

Withi moments, Sutoku had latched itself on Yata and grabbed him by the shoulders, smashing their lips together. Yata tried to protest, but eventually wound up returning the kiss with equal passion. Amidst their raging frenzy, the Anima could vaguely sense the intoxicating taste of alcohol lingering on Sutoku's mouth.

_Wha?!_

"Sutoku! Y-You're drunk!" Yata cried out as he pushed the said Phantom away with such force that the latter almost propelled into a wall, if not for his immense control over his own body. Sutoku slumped onto the ground, watching Yata with dazed eyes. His movements were rather sluggish, and his hair was nothing but a mess.

"I'm not," he simply said, a blank look on his face.

"You are! Don't you argue with me, Sutoku!"

Yata walked over to Sutoku and hoisted the latter's arm over his shoulder, pulling him up as well. "Don't fall now, I'm going to help you up the stairs."

"I told you, I'm not drunk!"

"As if! Your cheeks are flushed and you seriously reek of alcohol! Now stop fidgeting and get up the stairs!" Yata commanded fiercely, yanking the Phantom's arm so hard that it might have come off without any warning.

Sutoku scowled in annoyance in response. "Well, fine!" he spat angrily, but kept quiet afterwards as Yata slowly brought him up the stairs. The Phantom's faint aftershave scent, mixed up with a bit of spice, filled the Anima's nose, and even though it was nothing special, it was, however, strangely...

"God, what am I thinking?!" Yata cursed mentally. "I shouldn't be thinking of such little details of Sutoku! He's helpless at the moment, so at the very least I have to help him to his room!" As this thought flitted across his mind, he could not help but blush, just a little. Everything about this Phantom seemed so fascinating, and always managed to catch his eye as it did years ago...

"..."

Was it worth it? To seek this love out once again? Even though Sutoku had professed his love for him countless times, there was something deep inside of him that always stirred uncomfortably. It made his head dizzy and his heart ache.

_Fear._

_Fear that Sutoku would leave him once again._

_Fear that... he would soon break into unrepairable pieces if it happened again._

_And when that happened, both of them would probably have vanished from the Ghost Guild's existence._

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the top of the stairway, Yata slowly guided Sutoku to the room that was situated the furthest in the long hallway. Once he opened the door, Sutoku finally gave way and fell towards the floor, catching the Anima off guard and sending both of them tumbling to the ground.<p>

"Sutoku, what's-"

Before he could continue, the Phantom lord had already pinned Yata to his chest and sealed his mouth with a kiss. Unable to pull away, the Anima let himself get swept off his feet and succumb to the lust that clawed at him since earlier on, or perhaps, forever. It wasn't as if he was waiting so anxiously for this very moment, but...

"Yata," Sutoku moaned drowsily as Yata's soft lips moved against his own. His hand gripped the back of the Anima's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he slipped his tongue in the latter's mouth. The Anima groaned as the Phantom fiercely kissed his lips over and over, while holding him like he was solely his properly, and yet as though he was the most precious possession in the whole world. It made him feel so special, needed...

_Is this real?_

A sudden grip on his rock hard erection snapped him out of his reverie, instantly whisking him back to reality. He immediately pushed himself away, reluctantly ripping his lips apart from Sutoku. Heated breaths clouded over Yata's mouth as he hauled himself up with his hands while watching Sutoku get up on his elbows and shoot him a dissatisfied look.

"... It's late, we should get you in bed."

Without further ado, Yata effortlessly scooped Sutoku up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the nearby bed. Once the mirror spirit had pulled the blankets over the emperor, he smiled, a brief smile, before whisking himself out of the room and closing the door shut behind him.

"..."

Yata leant against the door, breathing heavily as he bent forward to catch some air. He felt nauseous, dizzy, confused, what in the world was happening to him?!

"... I must be imagining things," he mumbled to himself.

That kiss was most probably nothing but one of Sutoku's shenanigans, and that incident in the morning, too... It was impossible that after all these years, Sutoku hadn't given up. From the very beginning, through his betrayal, and the present, it would have probably been a decade or so...

"Yes, it's impossible," he told himself. "He wouldn't still..."

_He shouldn't still be in love in him. But yet, why is it still so hard?_

_Why does it seem so painful for him?_

Yata looked down at the small bulge that had surfaced on the lower region of his kimono. Surely, he couldn't still be hopelessly in love with him? Even though after the enormous wave of feelings that washed over him when Sutoku returned to his side once more. He wanted him all to himself, but wouldn't that be too selfish on his part?

"At this rate, I won't be able to walk, let alone make my way to my own room..."

He slumped onto the floor, his back against the door, and with his knees hanging above ground. Although it was the wee hours of the morning, he still looked around, making sure no one else was in the hallway. To his relief, it seemed that the entire building was in the midst of a deep sleep. He hastily undid his obi and let it fall to the ground, loosening his kimono.

His knees automatically bent inwards as he slowly fished out his own hard cock from the depths of his restraints. A long sigh escaped his lips as his fingers slowly stroked the long length of it. It was a process that could not be stopped after starting it.

_But he knew it wasn't enough._

As frustrating as it was, Yata, as embarrassing as he could get, had learnt over time how to deal with this kind of situation. And it was something he could never bring himself to do wholeheartedly, but it all worked out in the end, anyway. His free hand reached out towards his most sensitive areas, gently rubbing his own sweet spot. Even though it was just mere brushes, he heard himself moan sweetly, in fact, a little too loudly as well.

_Don't feel embarrassed!_ he scolded himself. _Once this is over, you can get the hell up and out of this place!_

For a moment, he thought he was nearing the brink of orgasm, when suddenly, he felt a foreign hand grab his wrist, ceasing his movement and forcing him to stop and look up.

"W-Wha..."

What stood before him was in fact, Sutoku squatting before him. His cheeks were no longer flushed, and his hair was slightly frazzled. But what was most disturbing of all, was in fact, perhaps the most annoying smirk that Yata has seen in his entire life.

"W-What are you doing here?!" he spluttered, obviously flustered, his movements automatically coming to a halt. "H-How?!"

"_Ghosted_, obviously," Sutoku replied smugly. "I wasn't even drunk in the first place, actually. It was fun watching you do your best to pull me up the stairs."

"You...!"

As much as Yata wanted to rub that smirk off Sutoku's face and yell at him, he could not bring himself to do so. The amount of embarrassment that flooded him was too much to handle, even for someone like him. How was he supposed to stay calm when his most private parts was exposed blatantly before the person he loved?! And even better, he had tried so hard to pull whom he thought was drunk up the stairs in vain?!

_God, I want to crawl in a hole and die now!_

He watched Sutoku scoot closer, his face inching towards his. "Having fun without me, eh?"

"I-It's not what you think!" Yata protested weakly, his wavering voice giving his shameful act away. "I was just sitting down and taking a rest is all!"

"While openly touching your dick with the risk of being seen by someone?"

"I-It was just... an itch," Yata mumbled lamely. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh really, now?"

Sutoku smiled, grabbing the Anima's wrists tightly and pulling him close to him, pulling Yata's fingers out of himself in the process and causing a frustrated groan to escape Yata's lips without any warning. The action made him fall forward into the Phantom's arms, the warmth of his body heat comforting him, and yet terrifying him.

"Why?" Yata whimpered softly. "Why must you do this to me...?"

"I told you I love you, didn't I?" Sutoku whispered. "I won't let go of you, no matter what happens. You have my word."

The words rang in Yata's mind, but he found himself trying to push the Phantom away. When that failed, his hands automatically balled into fists, striking Sutoku's chest with weak force.

"Don't..." Yata mumbled. "I don't want to hope too much..."

Sutoku opened his mouth to speak, but ended up closing it, deciding that he would lend his ears to the flustered Anima instead.

"You say you love me, but what am I to do if it happens again?" A loud sniffle. "I'm scared, so scared of losing you again, I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm not even sure of myself. If you ever..."

Sutoku sucked in a tiny breath as Yata's hands embraced him, clinging onto his kimono.

"Goodness, I don't even know what to feel anymore!" Tears ran down Yata's ashen cheeks as he buried his face in Sutoku's chest, his body curling up into a fetus position. "Why must things be so complicated?" he lamented helplessly.

"..."

Sutoku held the Anima in his arms, gently rocking him to and fro, without uttering a single word. The silence, except for Yata's quiet sobs, was calming, yet strangely overpowering.

"Hold on to me, Yata." Sutoku commanded.

Within a flash, the two of them vanished into thin air. Yata could feel the air gush past his cheeks and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He instantly recognised the thrilling sensation as the process of ghosting, but something seemed off... Was it because they were ghosting as a pair?

It was only after several moments did the air calm down. Yata looked up at Sutoku's face, and only after surveying his surroundings did he realise they were in a room. Sutoku's room, to be exact. It was nothing short of what an emperor's room would look like, though the Phantom didn't exactly seem too happy about it judging from his expression. The room itself was extremely spacious, given the fact that Sutoku preferred flying as his mode of movement. Broken pieces of pure white marble littered the floor everywhere, seeming as though the Phantom did not have the decency to clean up after his rage.

"Geez, I didn't think I'd be pulling you into my room anytime soon," Sutoku mumbled, his hands still holding onto Yata. "It's kinda... odd."

Yata stared up at him quietly, realising that Sutoku was carrying him in a bridal manner and floating in midair. His cheeks flared up as he looked away in an attempt to conceal his face. Sutoku, upon seeing this, chuckled softly as he made his way towards the bed, and descended onto the comfy blankets. Immediately, Yata tried to squirm away but the Phantom grabbed his wrists, pinning them onto the bed.

"Not so fast, Yata," he said slowly, smirking. Somehow, the alluring trait of it made Yata's heart flutter hopelessly and his stomach knot into butterflies. However, as soon as he saw it, he knew he was in for it...

"What do you want?" he spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words as he nervously looked up into Sutoku's half-lidded eyes. There was no way telling what he was feeling now; he could not discern what was in his eyes at the moment.

"Of all things, you just had to go off into a public area, just outside my door and jerk yourself off."

"A-And...?"

"If I ever fucking catch you doing that again, it won't save your skin. Do you understand?" There was nothing wrong in the words, but the way Sutoku's voice was laced with pure malice terrified Yata down to the core. "You are _mine_, and _only mine_."

"B-But - "

"_No buts!_" Sutoku roared fiercely, taking hold of Yata's waist. He promptly flipped him over with brute force and within moments, he had thrust his rock hard dick inside of Yata's moist caverns. A sharp strangled cry ripped itself out of the Anima's lips as Sutoku tore through inside of him, instantly hitting his sensitive spot. He desperately clawed at the blankets, clinging onto whatever sanity was left in him.

"S-Sutoku!" Yata cried out fervently, his head crumpling up into a crushed paper ball as crystalline tears profusely ran down his cheeks. The pain contorted his head, forcing him into a world of pain, but even in the sea of red, there was a shred of pleasure that seemed so mind-blowing, it shattered every single remaining fragment of shame he had left. The sheer brutality of it was literally tearing him apart, yet he craved for even more.

"N-No..."

Heaven forbid, but it felt so damned good that all Yata wanted to do was just to relax and let go. However, the pain was jabbing into his flesh, and the vague smell of blood snapped him out of his reverie, dragging him back to reality where Sutoku was fucking him in pure seething rage, unable to control himself. The burning sensation invaded his insides, crushed his senses, letting out outcries of agony, making everything around him seem numb and yet burning away like a fierce fire.

His tears continued running down like a gushing waterfall as the continuous thrusting of Sutoku going in and out rendered him utterly and hopelessly senseless.

"It hurts! Sutoku, stop!" Yata sobbed, his entire body on blazing fire. He tried to get Sutoku to respond to him, but his efforts were futile as the Phantom pinned his back to the bed, rendering him unable to move. Faint, but still noticeable black wisps of smoke emanated from the Emperor's body, as if threatening to swallow him all up.

And in that instant, Yata knew that the current Sutoku...

_... was not the _Sutoku_ he knew._

He had darkened slightly in that instant where Yata had rebutted him unintentionally. And now he was to face a fragment of Sutoku's frightening darkened force as the consequence. If Sutoku did not reach his orgasm soon, Yata would most likely break.

"Sutoku - !"

Yata's breath hitched as the Phantom had roughly pulled one of Yata's legs over his shoulder, widening the area of exposure and continued thrusting himself in the Anima, this time with more force. He could feel the air gushing inside him as well, sending chills down his spine. The latter sought silent help from the pillow, but to no avail as the rocking motion eventually proved to be too overbearing for him. Pained lustful cries and gasps escaped from his mouth as Sutoku buried himself deep inside of him over and over.

The Anima could feel his insides literally being ripped to shreds, but the amount of pleasure that washed over him in return was so deliciously tempting, making it too hard to resist the pain that came with it. And when his orgasm finally blew over its peak, the pleasure, that exploded inside of him, set off like fireworks, igniting sparks of lust that drove him crazy for even more.

However, he knew he had to stop. Despite that, he still could not bring himself to say it. Not when Sutoku was pounding into him with such force capable of destroying an entire land with just a flick of a finger. If Yata lost his control over his own mind right now, he would have been unconscious long ago.

Sutoku was known for his almost limitless power, and currently he was only using a fragment of it. Should his full rage take over, the consequences would be unimaginable. Even though Yata was one of the only daemons who could resist a few attacks from such a terrifying power, he would eventually break and die, losing himself in an abyss of darkness.

_If this goes on..._

"No, Sutoku, stop this! _Now!_"

The words slipped from his mouth without restraint. Instantly, the pleasure and the lust stopped, but the pain came back washing over him with a greater force than it. Sutoku looked at him, his long hair hanging over his face like bedraggled sheets. Yata nervously turned around, but let out a sharp cry of pain when the burning sensation invaded his entire lower body, the tears continuing to trickle down his cheeks. If it weren't for the bed, he would have tripped and fell.

Did it work?

There was the sharp sound of a fragile object brutally broken into pieces.

Upon hearing Yata's sharp commanding words, Sutoku snapped out of his reverie, the black smoke disappearing into nothingness almost immediately.

"H-Huh...?"

"..."

"Y-Yata? I...?"

Sutoku, realising his position, slowly pulled out of Yata, watching the latter flinch in pain in the process. "Gosh, Yata, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know - " Once he was out, he anxiously scooped the Anima into his arms and held him close, searching for any signs of distress on his face. The extremely strained tear-stained look plastered on Yata's face, combined with the streams of blood trickling down his legs, completely shattered Sutoku's heart into a million pieces.

_How could he have done this?! To his own lover?!_

Pained, he embraced the Anima, letting his tears fall.

"I'm so sorry... I hurt you so bad..."

Seeing this act, a small smile of relief graced Yata's lips.

"You're back... Sutoku."

His fingers reached out to touch the Phantom's cheek, before he finally let himself go, falling into an abyssal pit, the agonising pain proving too much to cope with. He could distinctly hear Sutoku's frantic cries, calling out his own name, before tumbling off the edge of his consciousness...

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to Yata's mind, when he regained consciousness, was the soft pattering of raindrops that banged against the glass window pane. Judging from the scent of the surroundings, it seemed that he was in his own room. He could vaguely imagine the mistletoe that hung from his ceiling in his head. It was, after all, a Ghost Guild tradition to hang mistletoe in every room during the festive Christmas season.<p>

It was warm, comfortable, enough to just drive him to the edge of sleep once more. However, the pain that manifested in his lower body jolted him awake, sending him whirling back to reality. His body shook, making the bed tremble violently and creak loudly.

"Yata! You're awake?"

Immediately, Sutoku ghosted before his eyes and captured him in a tight embrace before he could say anything. The feathers from his dark wings fluttered onto the bed as the wings slowly faded away.

"Are you alright? You've been out for only about ten hours, but..."

The Phantom bit his lip nervously.

"I... lost control of myself back then, I'm sorry..."

Sutoku's face was one of genuine worry; one that even Yata hardly got a chance to see. To be able to be graced by its presence was more than just honour, it also depicted the amount of worry the emperor felt for the mirror. Immediately, the darkness, the rape, everything came rushing back into his own mind, making Yata felt bad for letting himself lose his control over his own consciousness.

Yata mentally slapped his forehead in dismay. _He was supposed to be stronger than that, goddammit!_

"I'm alright," he smiled simply.

"But I made you bleed!" Sutoku cried out. "I can't possibly be forgiven for that!"

"It's alright, Sutoku," Yata said softly, while burying his head in the crook of the Phantom's neck. "You couldn't help it. It's alright."

"But you... This...!"

"I said it's alright already!" Yata snapped angrily, before his body twitched in agonising pain. He fell backwards onto the covers, sighing at the comfortable feeling of being buried in blankets. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he tried to steady his breathing, trying to calm his mind. However, when he looked up, Sutoku didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, he seemed extremely _upset_.

Yata watched as Sutoku bent forward so that their faces were just a few inches apart, and he felt the Phantom caress his cheek gently.

"... I can't bear to see you in pain like this, Yata," he mumbled. "It's all my fault, I let my dominant side take control of my mind and this happened..."

"I told you it's alright, right?" Yata slowly reached out to lightly touch the Phantom's face. "It's not as if I'd hate you for it."

"But - "

Before Sutoku could even speak, Yata had forcefully pulled him down by the collar of his kimono, crushing their lips together.

_I knew..._

The Phantom was thrown off course for a bit, before taking control of the sensual activity. He held Yata's face in both palms, deepening the kiss and moaning at the softness of his lover's lips. If anything, it was how Yata always managed to get him all hot and bothered without even really trying.

_I knew his room was not just a room..._

_...but a medium to unleash his overwhelming darkness while confined in there._

"Wait," Sutoku said as he gently pulled apart, but keeping their faces close. His hand fingered the Anima's long silky hair slowly as if it was a precious jewel. "Let's stop. What if I hurt you again?"

_So why did I go in nevertheless?_

"But do you not want this?" Yata replied simply, tilting his head upwards and chastely pecking the Phantom's lips. "You say you're afraid of hurting me, but your body says otherwise."

"..."

While Sutoku contemplated over this extremely tempting idea, Yata had already started peeling off his kimono, letting it hang loose on his waist. With much force, he turned both of them sideways and supported himself upright on his elbows. His long white hair hung over his head like neatly combed curtain, shrouding both of them in darkness.

"If you think too long, I'm going to make a move," Yata said darkly.

"Yata - "

Before Sutoku could even protest, Yata had already pressed his lips against his, sealing his mouth shut. When the Anima dared to even nibble the Phantom's lower lip, that was all it took for the latter to lose his self control. He firmly took hold of Yata's naked shoulders, keeping him in place as he slipped his tongue into the Anima's welcoming mouth. Both lost in a frenzied ecstasy, they clung onto each other as if they were the last beings on the earth.

When they finally pulled apart, heavily gasping for heated air, both of their cheeks were of a deep reddish hue, and their eyes were filled with nothing but an abyss of lust. Sutoku could see that in the Anima's ochre-hued eyes, it was flooded with darkness.

_Don't tell me..._

Yata then proceeded to undo the emperor's robe, peeling the piece of clothing open and exposing his scar-covered chest. Silently, his eyes glanced downwards as he lightly traced the length of the scars.

_... that time?_

Sutoku held his breath as he watched the Anima sit up without a word, straddling his waist. The long white hair that framed his pale-skinned face perfectly, and the kimono that hung from his waist... The sight itself was extremely enticing to the point that it took all of Sutoku's willpower to simply stop his eyes from drooling over the Anima despite knowing that the Anima had his mind temporarily taken over by the darkness. He had completely forgotten how alluring Yata could be, and now it seemed to have been taken on a whole new level, judging from the way the Anima was behaving around him right now.

The mirror spirit then slowly freed the emperor's hardened cock from its restraints, stroking it slowly while keeping his gaze on the latter. He then carefully took his own erect member, together with Sutoku's, in one hand and began to stroke them in a slow yet tantalising manner. The Phantom watched in sheer amusement as his lover reached behind with his free hand and stuck a finger in himself.

Although the professor was currently very much different from his usual composed self, the Phantom felt slightly blessed to know that this dark seductive side of him was still truly for his eyes and only his. Apart from now, there was only one other time where this side of him was displayed so blatantly...

Sutoku smiled smugly, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he watched the Anima flinch slightly when he carefully pushed another finger inside of him.

"Even when you're hurt you still do that?"

Yata smirked ever so slightly, not replying a word, his darkened eyes not showing any signs of pain, before letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as he began to fondle himself inside. It sent shivers down Sutoku's back, exciting him even more, tempting him even more... To add on to it, the slow, teasing-like stroking speed, and that reddened face accompanied with small moans of ecstasy was driving him to the very edge of his self control. It did not help at all that the squelching sounds was greatly intensifying the mood as well.

"Oh, I thought I owed you this much," Yata smiled simply as he watched a bead of sweat trickle down a speechless Sutoku's forehead in triumph.

When the emperor was at his limit, the Anima pulled away his hand, drawing a frustrated hiss from his mouth. Before he knew it, Yata had already bent forward on his knees and was face to face with him, their everlasting gazes locked onto each other.

"_Only for today, I'll give myself to you._"

Sutoku then realised what Yata was about to do, his eyes widening in muted shock.

"Y-Yata, wait! - "

Before Sutoku could grab Yata in time, the said Anima had already thrusted himself onto his hard cock, causing the Phantom to bite on his lower lip harshly. A shrill but beautifully vocalised cry rang out from his lips as he felt the Phantom's length tear through his insides, causing old wounds to reemerge, but it seemed to have awakened something inside of Sutoku as well...

The arching of his back, the throwing back of his white hair, the most captivating being he had ever seen in his whole entire life whom he had once lost, was now here in his arms, and riding him senseless. Every single move he made was strangely so hypnotising, so damned tantalising. Sutoku, in an attempt to prevent Yata from gaining total control over him, reached out to stroke his erection.

"Sutoku-!" Yata moaned sweetly, his fingers clenching the sheets tightly. "I-I think... I'm cumming!"

Sutoku drew back a sharp hiss as the lusciously moist sensations that clenched around his cock tightened even more when Yata threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan as his orgasm washed over him. The sticky substance shot out of his cock, staining his pale belly and Sutoku's hand. Once everything was over, he then pushed himself back, pulling the Phantom out of him and leant against the bedpost, heavily panting, eyes half-lidded, cheeks extremely flushed. Small stream of tears trickled down his cheeks, sparkling under the dim lights of the ceiling. There was a small wisp of smoke as the darkness gradually dissipated from his eyes.

Just the mere sight of Yata was so amazingly _captivating_ that the Phantom lost control over himself completely. Without thinking, he violently ripped off the Anima's kimono, firmly took hold of the his waist and within moments, he had sat up, pushing the latter onto the bed once more and with one swift move, he buried himself deep inside the mirror spirit.

"Sutoku - _Aaah!_"

The professor let out a vehement moan as Sutoku slammed his cock against his sweet spot, feeling the wet caverns close up tight on him once more. Yata, teary-eyed, hopelessly clung to Sutoku's hair, as they vigourously rocked back and forth on the bed. Their long hair tangled in each other's, the heated kiss they shared, their names tumbling out of each other's mouths, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other; everything seemed as though they had already been one and united a long time ago.

"Sutoku!"

It was only when the Anima frantically shouted his release by calling his name with such passionate vigour did the emperor finally lose his control over his own. The mirror spirit's name came flying out of his throat as Sutoku held his lover's waist firmly, letting his seed burst and flow inside of the latter. He let his weight fall onto the Anima, breathing in the slightly sweaty, but still faintly familiar vanilla scent. Yata had always smelt sweet to him, and that was one of the endless unforgettable things about him.

"... T-That... was _amazing_," Yata breathed, his head tilted backwards. Hot breaths clouded near his lips as the ceiling glanced back at him, threatening to crash down on him anytime. Sutoku nuzzled his head, panting slightly near the Anima's ear.

"You're still... so beautiful..."

Yata blushed, tilting his head away in embarrassment, before realising; as uncomfortably awkward as it was, Sutoku's dick was still stuck in him.

"Uh, Sutoku...? Y-You're still inside, and i-it's making me uncomfortable..."

"Oh, uh... sorry."

Slowly, the Phantom sat up, sliding out of Yata, before realising that there were small traces of blood on himself. He glared at the Anima fiercely, but could not bring himself to be angry at him when he saw the latter's exhausted, but strangely attractive state.

"... I told you not to force yourself," he mumbled as he let his body rest against the mirror spirit's. "You didn't recover fully as I thought. I can't believe you would still..." His voice trailed off as he quietly looked at Yata's blush of utter mortification in silent amusement.

"But it was the only way to get you to..."

Yata's voiced toned down into silence as silent tears started falling down his cheeks once more. Sutoku sighed, bending down to place a chaste kiss on Yata's lips. He then pressed his lips against the corner of the Anima's eyes.

"Even when you cry, you're so gosh darn beautiful," Sutoku mumbled as he buried his neck in the crook of Yata's neck. "Why do you always make my heart flutter without having to do anything?"

Yata chuckled humourously. "I'll take that as a compliment, you lovesick idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Sutoku scowled, slightly offended, but softened his face soon after, smiling foolishly at the Anima. He then hovered over the latter, pinning him to the bed with a silently terrifying force.

"... Want me to fuck you more?" he asked, smirking.

Yata looked extremely shocked, as he frowned at the emperor's choice of crude words. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

_Sutoku never changes..._

"... Alright." Yata breathed slowly. "But... don't use such coarse words. It's... bad for your own health."

Immediately, Sutoku's eyes shone a mysterious glimmer as he watched Yata's lips turn into the most enchanting smile he had ever seen in his entire life. His shoulders relaxed as he let go of Yata's wrists, stroking his cheek adoringly.

"God, I love you so much," he mumbled. "I don't think I can ever handle you being with someone else, even for normal reasons, if this goes on."

"We have the whole day." The Anima softly smiled. His hand reached out and gently traced the contours of Sutoku's face. "Take your time, because you and I do not know what would happen in the future."

"We _must_ have the whole day," Sutoku insisted as he held Yata's hand endearingly, flashing a dazzling smile at him. "... Did you _really_ think I'd forget our _anniversary_, Yata?"

"... You... _remembered_?"

Sutoku leant in to lightly kiss Yata on the lips. "... Of course, how would I forget? You were the only one I've loved so much in my entire lifetime." He chuckled at the next sight of his lover. The most cool-headed, most composed man in the entire Ghost Guild, was now bursting into tears, while clinging onto the Phantom tightly, unwilling to let go.

"... I-I'm so... happy," Yata sobbed. "You have no idea..."

"I love you," Sutoku whispered as he cradled the Anima in his arms tightly. "I love you to the skies and back. My love for you has never changed even after that. So..."

He pulled away and carefully laid the mirror spirit onto the bed, staring at him lovingly as he slowly slid inside him for another round of passion, both of them ignoring the pain and the sorrow that struck them. The mistletoe that hung from the ceiling glimmered ever so slightly as Sutoku captured Yata's lips with his own once more.

"We have so much to make up for..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed this (oddly crappy) oneshot! TuT**


End file.
